


Running From the Past

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba has to hide out from clonetroopers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 234

The searchers were getting closer. Boba could see the white-armored figures sweeping the corridors, looking for any Geonosians or droids who might still be ready to put up a fight.

He had to remind himself that the troopers were a threat. He'd grown up seeing them every day of his life, and he knew that under that armor was a man who looked like a younger version of his father.

His father -- 

For a moment, all he could see was his father's empty helmet.

He shoved the pain into the back of his mind, and looked for a way out.


End file.
